Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for authenticating customers and managing authenticated sessions.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, may serve many customers, and increasingly, customers of such organizations are using computing devices, including mobile computing devices, to interact with the organizations about the products and/or services offered by these organizations. Some large organizations may even provide specialized websites and/or customer portals for their customers that allow customers to view and/or purchase various products and/or services online, conduct transactions, and view and/or manage one or more accounts.
As customers become increasingly familiar with using computing devices to interact with organizations, and as such computing devices continue to advance and provide new functionality, customers of various organizations continue to demand greater functionality when interacting with organizations via various channels, as well as increasingly easy-to-use and convenient ways of utilizing such functionality.